1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a display panel and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a display panel having high aperture ratio and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels have been widely applied in various kinds of electronic products to meet requirements of light weight, thin structure and small size. Additionally, consumers intend to survey websites or watch movies with the better viewing quality, so that increasing the resolution of the display panel has become one important developing aspect of display panel technology.
In order to improve the resolution, it is common to increase the number of the pixel structures of the display panel. However, the additional metal lines of the pixel structures lower the aperture ratio and affect the utilization ratio of the backlight. Accordingly, the brightness of the display panel decreases. In order to compensate the loss of brightness, the power consumption of the backlight module needs to be increased.
Consequently, how to increase the aperture ratio of display panel for simultaneously providing the required resolution and the sufficient brightness is an important issue in this field.